Still Unexpected
by KarasumaFirestorm
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected. It's the gang's senior year at Hillridge, and everything can go wrong...
1. New Year, Old Fears

Disclaimer: no one mentioned belongs to me, I guarantee it.  
  
Author's note: A sequel to "Unexpected", if you couldn't gather by the title. I dont know whether this story really needed a sequel, but I've been working on this one, anyway. It takes place in their senior year at Hillridge High. In "Unexpected", it was entirely from third person Lizzie, but I think for this one I may fluctuate between characters. Hope you like.  
*Karasuma*Firestorm*  
  
Still Unexpected  
Chapter One: New Year, Old Fears  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Senior year. Lizzie McGuire clutched at David Gordon's arm excitedly. "I've been waiting my entire life for this," she said.  
  
He cocked one eyebrow. "I highly doubt you were waiting your entire life for the first day of school," he said.  
  
"Well, you know," she finished lamely, and she hit Gordo when he smirked.  
  
"Could you two be gross elsewhere?" Lizzie's younger brother Matt, starting as a freshman that year, said irritably.  
  
"Could you be annoying elsewhere?" Lizzie countered. "I'm sure there are a few senior football players who'd love to beat the tar out of you. I could swing it, too. I have a lot of influence."  
  
"I bet you do," Matt said, rolling his eyes, but Lizzie knew he was scared. All summer she'd been feeding him freshman torture stories, and she knew he believed them.  
  
"Get lost, squirt," she said, a moniker not entirely fitting because he was as tall as she was already. Still, he got lost.  
  
"Mean, much?" Gordo teased.  
  
"Oh, that wasn't mean. And it's not like he doesn't deserve it. Mom made us pancakes this morning, you know, with fruit and whipped cream? And I was up in the bathroom a little too long, I guess, because he totally replaced mine with shaving cream."  
  
Gordo laughed, and Lizzie put on an indignant face. "That stuff can kill you, you know!"  
  
"That's what you get for being a bathroom-hog."  
  
"I'll have you know, I was prettying myself up for you, not that you ever notice."  
  
"Not notice? You're only all I ever think about, McGuire. Believe me, I notice. And it was worth it, 'cause you look gorgeous."  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
They walked into the school, and entered the senior hallway with a considerable amount of pride and self-assurance. They'd arrived.  
  
"If it isn't the wonder couple," someone announced, and Lizzie beamed at her best friend Kate Sanders. She never thought they'd make it this far. The girls had been the best of buds in elementary school, but after going to summer camp, Kate had become a grade-A bitch and they were worst enemies in middle school. Funny how two years of hatred could erase years of closeness. But in their freshman year, they'd reconciled when they'd both made the cheerleading squad, and Kate helped Lizzie deal with her more-than-friendly feelings for her best friend of all time, Gordo.  
  
But three years later, she and Gordo were going strong, she and Kate were good friends, and hell, she was the newly elected cheerleading captain. What could go wrong?  
  
"You know, what's going to happen come college when you two can't be joined at the hip anymore?" Kate asked.  
  
Lizzie felt suddenly like she'd been punched in the gut. *That* was what could go wrong. It was the one thing she'd been trying to avoid thinking about ever since last year, when the college application process was really forced on students.  
  
She loved Gordo. More than anything. And Gordo loved her. And they were good together, and they were happy together, and they were best friends.  
  
Gordo had always been good in school. In eighth grade he was given the option to skip ahead to high school, and he even had the ability to graduate in only two years. Gordo was a prodigy. He was a genius. He'd declined that option, but that didn't make him any less intelligent than he was, and colleges knew it.  
  
Lizzie, on the other hand, was smart, but not terribly good in school. She'd gotten better in high school under Gordo's guidance, and while she was maintaining a steady B average in all of her classes (A in English), it just didn't hold compared to Gordo's A+ average.  
  
So Gordo could get into any college he wanted, while Lizzie didn't necessarily have that option. Furthermore, Gordo had full ambition to be a director, which meant going to film school. Lizzie, on the other hand, didn't really have any idea what she wanted to do with her life.  
  
College terrified her. The very idea of Gordo leaving her behind, which he would essentially be doing, was frightening beyond belief. She could already see it happening: Gordo swearing he would be faithful and he'd never love anyone but her...getting seduced by pretty, ambitious, artsy college girls...eventually forgetting he'd ever known anyone named Lizzie McGuire.  
  
She kept her fears to herself. Anyone she talked to would instantly spout the 'don't be ridiculous, this is Gordo, he's not like that, he loves you' story. Lizzie knew that Gordo loved her, but she also knew how much things could change. Four years ago, she never would've thought that she could like Gordo as more than a friend, or she would stop being friends with Miranda Sanchez. And look how that had turned out.  
  
Lizzie's locker was amazingly sandwiched between Gordo's and Kate's. Talk about a stroke of luck. They laughed and talked about how much fun the year was going to be. Lizzie felt her anxiousness subside. She still had a full year before Gordo moved on for greener pastures. 


	2. You're A Senior Now

Disclaimer: no one mentioned belongs to me, I guarantee it.  
  
Still Unexpected  
Chapter Two: You're A Senior Now  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Lizzie shared two morning classes with Kate, two with Larry Tudgeman, and one with Gordo. By the time lunch rolled around, Lizzie was tired of all of the first day speeches, the you're-a-senior-now speeches, the filling out of obnoxious little index cards with her name, address, phone number, etc.  
  
"Did you guys hear about the party this weekend?" Kate asked as she joined Larry, Gordo, and Lizzie at the same corner table they'd sat at since freshman year.  
  
"Isn't it being held by Kimberly-Rose Kutcher?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't like that girl," Gordo said. "She tries too hard."  
  
"Yeah, well, a party is a party," Kate said. "And really now, guys, we are not party folk. When did that happen? High school is passing us by."  
  
It was true. Even with two cheerleaders in their small group, they didn't party much. When they went out, it was always the four of them, going to a movie or minigolf or bowling or something ridiculous but fun. Lizzie loved her outings with her friends more than she loved boring parties where everyone was in an alcohol-induced daze. Was she still as boring and goody-two-shoes as she had been in middle school? Probably. But none of that really mattered to her. She had good friends, and that was what counted.  
  
"High school is not passing us by, we're just on a different highway than everyone else," Gordo said.  
  
"Kimberly-Rose is on the squad with us," Kate pointed out. "It would be very un-sisterly to not go."  
  
"First of all, we're not 'sisters,'" Lizzie said. "It's a squad, not a sorority. And we don't hang out with any of the other girls on the squad outside of practice and games anyway."  
  
"Maybe we should start," Kate said, bitingly.  
  
Lizzie physically drew back. Kate was definitely showing some of her old Katezilla personality, even after three years as a sweet girl. "Um, I guess," she said. "If you want..." Lizzie cast a worried look at Gordo and Larry.  
  
Kate caught it, and was immediately contrite. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be mean. I just have a lot on my mind, is all."  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Lizzie, Larry, and Gordo chorused, and then stunned, looked at one another.  
  
Kate giggled. "We're starting to get way too touchy-feely," she observed. The others laughed. "No, I'm fine, but thanks."  
  
They didn't mention the party for the rest of lunch, but afterwards, Lizzie cornered Gordo and Larry. "I think we should go. Kate's right, I'm the captain now, I sort of have to make an appearance."  
  
"The social obligations," Larry nodded.  
  
"And if I go, that means you have to go, Gordo."  
  
Gordo's eyes widened. "What? Why me?"  
  
Larry rolled his eyes. "You're the boyfriend, dink."  
  
"Why does that mean I have to go to this stupid party?"  
  
"Would you prefer that she get inebriated and run off with some jock while you're sitting at home, watching Spongebob Squarepants?"  
  
"She's not the type, Tudgeman."  
  
"I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with you, Gordo, it's just that a girl like Lizzie, guys will be all over her if she shows up anywhere alone."  
  
"Um, guys?" Lizzie waved, and they looked over. "I'm standing right here."  
  
"Okay, okay, fine, I'll go to this one party," Gordo said with a sigh.  
  
Lizzie slung an arm around his shoulders and grinned at him. "Just think of it as making the most of our time together."  
  
"Don't we make the most of our time together already?" Gordo pointed out.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"And what do I get out of this?"  
  
"My undying gratitude?"  
  
Gordo raised one eyebrow. "That's not gonna cut it."  
  
"Tudgeman's and my undying gratitude?" Lizzie said, biting her lip cutely in the ways she knew he loved.  
  
Gordo laughed. "I already said I'd go, Liz. No need to pull the puppy-dog pout on me. Although it's adorable," he amended.  
  
"Awww, Gord-y!" Lizzie squealed in her best little girl voice, flinging her arms about his neck. "You're so good to me."  
  
"Hey, where's my sugar?" Larry said, looking on. "I talked him into it."  
  
"Gordy and Tudgy, my two bestest best friends," Lizzie cooed, putting arms around the both of them. "I don't know how I'd've made it this far without you." 


	3. Popular Under the Influence

Disclaimer: no one mentioned belongs to me, I guarantee it.  
  
Still Unexpected  
Chapter Three: Popular Under the Influence  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Gordo, Lizzie, and Tudgeman drove up to Kimberly-Rose Kutcher's house around nine thirty. The street was filled with cars and they had to park a good block away, which put Gordo in a worse mood, seeing as how he didn't want to be here at all, much less carpooling his friends and having to trek to the house.  
  
Kids were spilling out onto the front lawn, a techno beat blasting from an unknown source. The three went inside, and were met with the typical high school party stereotype. 'Young adults' piled on furniture, semi-circled around a keg, laughing, talking, yelling, dancing, making out.  
  
"See that?" Gordo said to Lizzie. "Fleeting love."  
  
"Not like us," she agreed, squeezing his hand.  
  
He smiled at her. "No, not like us."  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo, if you two are all done with your gushy love-love moment, I'm going to go find some ladies, okay?" Tudgeman said, tapping their shoulders.  
  
"Right. Are you gonna need a ride home later?" Gordo asked. "I don't feel up to staying long."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I can swing one from someone," he said. "Ciao."  
  
"You see anyone you know?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I see tons of people I know, but no one I'm friends with."  
  
"You wanna leave?"  
  
"Kinda, yeah, but we have to stay a little bit. I say we find Kate, say hi, and get the hell out, okay?"  
  
"You sure you don't wanna go have sex in the Kutcher parent bedroom?" Gordo said with a grin.  
  
Lizzie giggled and hit his shoulder. "Ew! No offense, but I don't want to be naked anywhere near where Kimberly-Rose was conceived, thanks."  
  
Gordo nodded in understanding. He'd only been joking anyway. He loved to kiss Lizzie, but their relationship wasn't entirely about that. He imagined they'd have sex someday, but not for awhile. They weren't quite ready, honestly. And he was in no hurry, really. He just loved being around her. Besides, if they took that step now, it would eliminate all the fun out of screwing like rabbits in college. Besides, he firmly believed that they'd have the rest of their lives to worry about that sort of thing. Right now they just had to worry about fitting in the social circuit.  
  
"Ooh! I see her, I see Kate. Wanna come with?"  
  
Gordo peered at where she was pointing, and saw Kate conversing with Kimberly-Rose and more of the cheerleaders. "I think I'll pass."  
  
"Fair enough. Wait here for me?"  
  
"I'd wait anywhere for you," he said, not having meant to sound so serious, but she didn't seem to mind. She graced him with a special, private smile and a quick kiss. "Back in a sec."  
  
He leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and tapped his foot to the beat of whatever song was playing. He didn't recognize it, but it didn't sound like the usual brainless teen music that generally played at these soirees. It actually sounded halfway decent. Maybe someone was finally getting some taste. Before long, someone touched his shoulder, and he grinned. "Ready to scram?" he asked.  
  
"Well that was easy. I thought I was gonna have to get you drunk before you suggested anything like that," a sultry voice said.  
  
Gordo's eyes flew open. Definitely *not* Lizzie. It was a tall girl (well, really, everyone was tall compared to him), with long, curly brown hair.  
  
"Sorry. I...uh...thought you were someone else."  
  
"No duh," she said with a giggle, flipping the hair over one shoulder. She gave him a once-over. "God, Gordo, you sure grew up."  
  
That wasn't entirely true. He had grown, sure, but he was still the shortest guy in the senior class, maybe the shortest person altogether. He had developed some muscle, though, and while he wasn't exactly football player material, he was a far cry from the scrawny eighth grader he used to be. So maybe she was a little right.  
  
Still, he was unnerved. "Do I...know you?"  
  
She giggled again like he was the next Steve Martin. Obviously flirting, although Gordo couldn't figure out for the life of him why. "Silly boy. It's Andie."  
  
Andie? *Andie*?  
  
Wait, not...  
  
"Andie Robinson? From junior high?"  
  
"You remember!" she crowed, delighted.  
  
He remembered, all right. How she'd followed Lizzie around for weeks, fawning over her to the point where she was emulating her. Gordo had become obsessed with the idea of two Lizzies, and hung out with Andie enough that he had ended up ignoring the real Lizzie. At the time, he'd decided that having two Lizzies meant he could have a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship with Lizzie, and not ruin his friendship with her.  
  
Which, of course, was stupid. Because Andie wasn't Lizzie, plain and simple.  
  
Thank God, it had all worked out in the end. He had Lizzie the best friend *and* Lizzie the girlfriend, all wrapped up in one beautiful, fun package, and he couldn't be happier.  
  
"So, Gordo, are you still making your films? I haven't heard about Hillridge's own private Spielberg in awhile, but I bet you're still just as brilliant as you were."  
  
Gordo had to blush at that. People gushed about his films often enough, but it was usually a teacher, or his parents, or his friends. The rest of the student body pretty much ignored him, which was okay with him. Still, to get recognition was something pretty cool.  
  
"Yeah, I still shoot stuff," he said, trying to be as vague as possible. Andie was standing way too close to him, and he was beginning to get uncomfortable. "So, Andie, are you still copying other people's personalities?" he asked suddenly, surprising himself with his biting tone.  
  
Andie's eyes widened slightly, but she smiled. "Ooh, kitten's got a whip."  
  
He chose to ignore that.  
  
She ignored his ignoring. "No, I've chosen to forge my own path, thanks."  
  
"Wise move," was all Gordo could say.  
  
"So tell me about yourself," she said with an enigmatic smile.  
  
Explaining his nuances to this unwelcome blast from the past was about as inviting as a root canal. "Listen, I've gotta go. It was...interesting...seeing you again."  
  
"Don't be a stranger," Andie said, winking.  
  
"Riiiight," Gordo drawled, disbelieving. He couldn't believe that she'd been flirting with him. No one ever flirted with Gordo except for Lizzie, of course. Mostly girls just stayed away, sensing the 'serious' vibe that the two of them so plainly gave out.  
  
He pushed off from the wall and wandered over to where Lizzie and the rest of the squad were congregating. He screwed up the remainder of his patience and summoned all the inner strength he could muster, and joined them. "Hey."  
  
"It's Gordo!" Kimberly-Rose said enthusiastically. "Hey, Gordo, how's it going?"  
  
"It's going...it's going good," Gordo said. The girl's boundless energy surpassed even Lizzie, and left him feeling dazed. He suspected she'd probably downed one beer too many. "How are all of you lovely ladies faring tonight?"  
  
A little medieval-y, definitely pulled from the Tudgeman book of weird conversation-openers.  
  
The gaggle giggled, clearly charmed. He didn't know if they were smiling politely because he was their fearless leader's significant other or what, but it didn't matter. He didn't care what they thought of him. He just wanted to say hey to Kate, grab his girlfriend, and get the hell out. "Lizzie, can I...talk to you? In private?"  
  
Lizzie furrowed her brow, clearly a little confused. "Talk?" Her eyes widened. "Oh! *Talk*."  
  
"*Talk,*" Kimberly-Rose echoed, looking around the circle and nodded emphatically.  
  
They giggled again.  
  
Gordo's surplus of inner strength was plummeting. "Liz?" he prompted.  
  
"I guess that's my cue. Later, girls." She gave them an exaggerated wink. "Don't wait up."  
  
Gordo put his arm around her waist as they walked away. "Why do you feel compelled to lead them into believing that we have some wild sex life?" he said.  
  
Lizzie shrugged. "You don't have football buddies to have locker room convos with, so it's up to me. And besides, I never actually state anything, only imply. What they get from that is a product of their own imagination, the pervs." She giggled, then leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Hope I didn't make you wait too long."  
  
"No, I'm good. It was...interesting." That was an understatement.  
  
Lizzie looked at him. "Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. People-watching," he amended quickly, not really wanting to discuss the Andie thing with her. That little identity crisis she'd had was a major sore spot, and one he didn't particularly want to touch upon. Especially when he doubted he'd be seeing Andie Robinson again.  
  
Once they got to the front door, he reluctantly had to let Lizzie go. Instead he settled for gallantly holding the door open for her, and taking her hand as they returned to the car. "Sorry we didn't stay," he said, although he wasn't really sorry. But he'd stay if Lizzie had asked him to, he really would've.  
  
"Nah, it's cool. You're just not the social butterfly I am. I understand."  
  
He chanced a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She was beautiful in profile.  
  
"Besides, I didn't really feel like hanging about. Eventually it would've gotten to the weed and the alcohol, and I would've had to say no. I don't know what I hate more, being so straitlaced, or hating the fact that I am. It's like, at some point I'm going to hate my goody-goody image so much that I'm going to rebel against it, and I don't want to see myself as that, you know?"  
  
"Lizzie, don't ever be ashamed of who you are. Those people back there? They're popular and all, but think about it. They're only popular in the social situations, popular because everyone's under some kind of influence or another. But people love you constantly. You're a good person, sweet and smart and considerate, and it radiates. You have an inner light that people are naturally drawn to. That's nothing to be ashamed of. Drugs aren't who you are, is all. And they'd destroy you. Not in that obnoxious PSA rant way, but they'd kill your goodness." He kissed her quickly. "That's what I love about you."  
  
Lizzie looked at him, with an expression he couldn't read. There was primarily gratitude, and open love for him, but underneath it, there was a measure of sadness. "I'm always going to love you, Gordo," she told him in a soft, sincere voice.  
  
He didn't know what to make of that. He knew it was true, he reciprocated the feeling, he knew she was probably feeling that love most if not all of the time. But now was a weird time to bring up so serious a proclamation.  
  
"Me too," he said, hugging her shoulders with one arm. "Me too." 


	4. The Naked Truth, Pudding

Disclaimer: No one mentioned belongs to me, I guarantee it.  
  
Still Unexpected  
Chapter Four: The Naked Truth, Pudding  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
That Monday morning found Lizzie humming and taping a picture of her and Gordo in her locker. It was from the summer's road trip to Los Angeles, a picture of them grinning into the sun in front of the Hollywood sign. It wasn't the best shot of either of them, but that had been one of the best days Lizzie had ever had.  
  
"That was a great trip," Kate said from behind her. "Remember when we stopped at that one quarry and went swimming?"  
  
"Yeah, and Larry wanted to skinny dip?" Lizzie said, laughing.  
  
"He jumped in naked, and freaked out when we wouldn't join in. He wouldn't come out of the car until it was time to go."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "That was so much fun."  
  
"Not for him."   
  
They giggled, then lapsed into silence. Kate smiled fondly at Lizzie's locker door, but she wasn't looking at it, she was looking through it. Lizzie knew something was wrong. Kate had been acting weird for days now, but wouldn't say anything. Maybe now it was finally the right time.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Liz, can we talk?" Kate blurted.  
  
It was the right time. "Of course," Lizzie said, shutting her locker. "How about we go somewhere? I bet the auditorium is empty this period."  
  
Kate nodded, and the girls went to the auditorium, taking seats in the back row.  
  
"This...this isn't easy for me to say," Kate hedged, staring at her hands. "I'm worried that you won't like me much after I tell you."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"You promise we'll still be friends?"  
  
Lizzie's curiosity was eating her alive, but she only nodded and smiled. "Kate, of course."  
  
"Well, it all sort of started over the summer..." Kate said. "I ran into Parker at the mall in Easton a week or so before school, getting a present for my Mom's birthday--"  
  
"Parker Mackenzie?" Lizzie interrupted. "Oops, sorry."  
  
"Yeah, Parker," Kate said. "So we ended up hanging out...we were talking...for hours...and we've done it a lot since...I think we got to be pretty good friends. And, um...well, you know about Parker, right?"  
  
There was only one 'thing' about Parker to know. About halfway through freshman year, she came out to the general populace. Lizzie thought it made perfect sense, because who in their right mind would turn Gordo down?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, last week, I went over to her house after practice, and we...well, we kissed," Kate finished, embarrassed.  
  
Lizzie wasn't sure what to say. "Oh."  
  
"And, Lizzie, I...I think I really like her."  
  
"Well, have you talked to Parker about it?" she said slowly.  
  
"Actually, I have. And she's all for us going out, but...I don't know... I mean, Parker is a great person, but I don't know how to deal with this."  
  
"I can imagine," Lizzie said softly, gazing off at the stage.  
  
"I just want answers, you know?"  
  
"I want to help you Kate, but I don't have any answers for you. All I can do is be your friend through this. Nothing's going to change between us because of this, and I support you no matter what you do."  
  
"Thanks, Lizzie. That means a lot."  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the back of her mind, Lizzie had a naive thought that the matter was over. It was just something that had come up in conversation that one time, and was glossed over and would never reappear in her life. Of course, that wasn't true.  
  
The issue reared its head again at lunch that afternoon, when Kate showed up looking immaculate as always, but her eyes holding a distinctive disheveled look. Gordo and Tudgeman picked up on this immediately. "Everything okay, Kate?" Larry asked.  
  
Kate pushed her lunch tray away from her, and stared at her folded hands. "There's something I gotta tell you."  
  
Gordo and Larry glanced at each other, confused. They waited patiently.  
  
"This is really big, really important...and I'm afraid you might not like me much when I tell you."  
  
"Kate, you know, a few years ago, I never thought I'd be saying this, but we're friends. Through thick and thin," Larry said, impassioned. "You can tell us anything, you know that. We don't judge. We're your friends."  
  
"Well, what it basically comes down to is..." Kate coughed, still staring at her hands, then half-whispered, "I'm bi."  
  
She was met by silence, and Lizzie flashed her a supportive look, which she didn't raise her head to see.  
  
"That all?" Larry said, shrugging and digging into his lunch with zeal.  
  
At last Kate looked up. Stunned was the most accurate word to describe her expression, but beneath the layer of shock was a variety of emotions. "What do you mean, 'that all?'" she said. "I spill my guts, this huge, life-changing secret, and all you can say is 'that all?'"  
  
"Well, come on now Kate, the way you were carrying on, I thought you were going to admit to a rare virus."  
  
"What Tudgeman means to say," Gordo said, rolling his eyes, "is that we expected something a lot worse than that. Because really, Kate, I know to you it seems huge, but being bi isn't that big of a deal."  
  
"So you don't hate me?"  
  
Gordo laughed. "Why would we hate you? You're still our friend. This doesn't change that."  
  
"Well, there's one other thing that you in particular might not like," Kate hedged. Gordo cocked an eyebrow, and Kate waved at someone over the boys' shoulders. Within seconds, Parker Mackenzie was at the cheerleader's side. She sat down.  
  
"You know Parker," Kate said lamely. "She's...she's my..."  
  
"Girlfriend," Parker piped up cheerfully.  
  
Tudgeman rolled his eyes. "Figures. Kate Sanders gets a girlfriend before I do."  
  
"Well, of course she does," Gordo said. "She's tall."  
  
Lizzie felt compelled to do damage control. She'd thought for certain that Gordo was over the whole issue, but apparently middle school had scarred the little bunch more than they were willing to let on. Besides, she wanted Kate to be happy above all else, and pissing off her tentative girlfriend was not the best method for that.  
  
She leaned in next to Gordo. "Now's not the time, honey," she whispered.  
  
Instantly he turned his attention to her. "'Honey?'"  
  
Lizzie giggled. "Would you prefer 'pudding?'"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Dear God, anything but that."  
  
Lizzie kissed him, and Kate and Parker smiled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Out of left field, wouldn't you say? I sorta wanted to work the rest of the Hillridge gang that we know into the story, even if in minor ways. (Although this isn't exactly minor.) For some reason, Parker's been labeled as this bizarro wild child/hippie girl, or as some sort of scarlet woman interfering in the happy world of L/G. And I just don't see her as that. Now, it would seem a little out of Kate's character to be bi all of a sudden, but you forget, it's been four years since middle school, and hasn't she already made a complete turnaround in personality? So I figured why not go a step further?  
Anywho, this was basically just a justification of my decision, and a quick reminder that the stories are called "Unexpected" and "Still Unexpected" (so it's a lame title. ssh. I'm not a genius), so you gotta have plot twists. Hope you don't all hate me.  
Love love!  
*Karasuma*Firestorm* 


	5. The Prodigal Daughter

Disclaimer: no one mentioned belongs to me, I guarantee it.  
  
Still Unexpected  
Chapter Five: The Prodigal Daughter  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
The school year was moving forward annoyingly quickly as far as Lizzie was concerned. It would figure that the year she'd been waiting her entire school career for, where she ruled the school, had grades that in middle school she could only have dreamed of, had the perfect boyfriend and the best friends a girl could ask for, was captain of the cheerleading squad, and was generally living the perfect life...of course *that* would be the year that totally flew by. One particularly sunny day, Lizzie's crew had abandoned their usual table and opted to sit in the newly constructed courtyard. Parker had become a permanent fixture of the group, and occasionally they were joined by Veruca Snow or Jenny Woods or both, who were in several of Larry's classes, and whom he admitted to being torn between.  
  
Today both of Larry's crushes were with them, and the seven of them were chatting pleasantly about weekend plans, when a small shadow fell over Lizzie's lunch. She turned her head and blinked into the sunlight to check it out.  
  
"Ah...mind if I join you?" Miranda Sanchez said.  
  
No one was quite sure how to react. The four core members of the group were all simultaneously thinking of the fateful day when Miranda had snubbed them publicly, dumping nine years of friendship down the tubes. Afterwards, she'd associated herself with the drama crowd, getting small roles in the school plays but staying mostly behind the scenes.  
  
Now she was here, without her usual posse of melodramatic theater types, looking nervous and small, even though she was looming over them.  
  
The question was directed at Lizzie. Miranda owed nothing to Tudgeman, and had hated Kate since seventh grade. Even though she'd broken up with Gordo, it hadn't been the rift in their friendship; that had happened when they'd first started dating. Besides, there had been no complaints from Gordo, seeing as how he was finally free to be with Lizzie, which was what he'd always wanted. The only one who'd been severely affected by the snub was Lizzie herself, so the question was directed at her.  
  
Was it an apology? Lizzie didn't know. She wasn't sure what to say, exactly. She was still hurting from Miranda's betrayal. She'd known that Lizzie had liked Gordo, and had still asked him out, when Lizzie was powerless to stop it. She'd acted with blatant disregard for Lizzie's feelings, and Lizzie had forgiven, but she hadn't forgotten. Not talking for three years had helped the healing process, but with Miranda suddenly there, Lizzie felt herself resorting back into her frightened-child persona of ninth grade.  
  
But she'd forgiven Kate, hadn't she? For two years of torment and anti-friendship. And Miranda had opted for the silent treatment route, which was easier than being enemies. It sort of paralleled the situation with Kate, actually.  
  
Miranda, Kate, Kate, Miranda...Lizzie didn't know what to do. She valued her friendships with the both of them, regardless of whether or not she was involved in those friendships at the time.  
  
They were all waiting; Gordo, Kate, Tudgeman, Parker, Veruca, Jenny, and Miranda all staring at her. Lizzie smiled tentatively. "Sure, sit down."  
  
The mood of the group shifted noticably from relaxed, friendly banter to something tentative, guarded.  
  
"So..." Gordo coughed, taking his cue from Lizzie's charitability. If she could be the bigger man, he could too. "Um. How're...how're things?"  
  
"Things are...good," Miranda said, taking the plastic wrap off of her sandwich and biting into it.  
  
"Play going okay?" Kate said.  
  
"Yeah, good."  
  
"What're you putting on this year?"  
  
"Hamlet, actually. It's a huge undertaking, but we're really looking forward to it."  
  
"Do you have a role, or are you just doing behind the scenes work?" Tudgeman asked.  
  
Parker smiled apologetically. "We don't really follow these things."  
  
Miranda nodded. "I'm helping with costume and set design like always, but I'm actually going to be playing Queen Gertrude."  
  
"Oh, that's so cool," Veruca and Jenny enthused.  
  
Lizzie looked around the circle, taking in the forced conversation and the weak smiles. She knew they were all thinking the same thing, and she decided to voice it.  
  
"Miranda, why exactly are you here?"  
  
Normally Lizzie wouldn't be so blunt about it, or she wouldn't do it in public, she'd just nod and smile and go with the flow, but she was genuinely confused and didn't want to beat around the bush.  
  
Her friends stared at her, agape. Miranda had the decency to look embarrassed. "I just...well..." She looked around pointedly, and Veruca and Jenny coughed. "Well well well, look at the time," Jenny said. "Gotta go get ready for class."  
  
"Yeah, we'll be seeing you later," Veruca said as the girls got up. "Ciao, Larry."  
  
A few seconds were wasted as Larry watched them go, and as Parker discreetly kissed Kate's cheek and left, as well. Soon only Miranda, Kate, Larry, Gordo, and Lizzie were left.  
  
"You know, I think that maybe Lizzie and Miranda should hash this out on their own first," Gordo said after a pause.  
  
"Good idea," Larry seconded.  
  
The three of them got up, shooting Lizzie supportive glances. Gordo leaned over to kiss Lizzie's cheek. "I'll see you next period," he whispered.  
  
"I was thinking," Miranda said uncertainly, watching them go, and when they provided no more distraction, she stared at her tray. "I was thinking, and I hate myself for what I did to you guys. I was a bitch, and none of you deserved it. And I know it probably doesn't mean much now, but I'm really sorry. We had something so good going on, and I pretty much ruined that."  
  
Lizzie looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm not asking you to forgive me," Miranda continued. "If I were you, I wouldn't forgive me, either. I just wanted to say I was sorry and I was wrong. And I'm sorry it took me so long to say I'm sorry." Lizzie didn't say anything, and Miranda crumpled her sandwich wrapper and threw it on her tray. "I should get going."  
  
"No, Miranda, don't go," Lizzie said. "I'd forgiven you a long time ago."  
  
"I don't deserve that," Miranda said, shaking her head resolutely.  
  
"Miranda, you didn't mean to hurt us," Lizzie said, although she wasn't entirely certain she believed that.  
  
"No, I didn't mean to, but I did. I dated the guy that you loved, then I dumped him, snubbed you, and was rude to the people that you were friends with. It was unnecessary."  
  
Lizzie frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry."  
  
"Why did you change, Miranda? Why did you turn your back on us?" 


	6. Life Lessons, Sanchez Style

Disclaimer: no one mentioned belongs to me, I guarantee it.  
  
Still Unexpected  
Chapter Six: Life Lessons, Sanchez Style  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Miranda sighed deeply, clearly searching for words. "Lizzie, in your world, everything is black and white. In mine, everything is just shades of gray, you know? This isn't easy for me to say, and you're probably going to think it all sounds stupid."  
  
"I promise I won't," Lizzie said fervently.  
  
The brunette shook her head. "Don't make promises you can't keep. I was jealous, to put it in layman's terms. The more complicated explanation is that you..." she paused, struggled. "You're perfect, Lizzie. You don't realize it, but you are. You have everything you want. A stable --albeit slightly wacky-- home life. A guy who worships the ground you walk on, and always has. A slew of people who would do anything for you, and that included me for awhile."  
  
Miranda frowned. "And...I was jealous. I never had that, I never had anything even remotely like that, and you were so lost in your miniscule little worries about how Kate hated you and what could you do to make Ethan like you, that you never once realized how good you've got it. And I wanted to take something away from you, to realize that there are worse things than having a bad hair day."  
  
Miranda's words hurt, but Lizzie knew there was some truth in them. She'd never suspected that Miranda had felt this way -- usually *she* was worrying about good hair days, too.  
  
"So I did the only thing I could think of. I took Gordo from you. Partly because I knew that Gordo would go out with me easily, and that meant I wouldn't have to worry about finding a boyfriend, which is stupid, I know. And partly because I wanted you to hurt, and this was the only way I knew how." She looked at her shoes. "I'm sorry. I really honestly am."  
  
"Don't be sorry," Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda looked up, clearly confused.  
  
"I mean, you have no reason to be sorry. You're right. I'm an airhead. I deserved everything I got."  
  
"You didn't deserve any of that, though, that's the thing," Miranda insisted. "You're a good person, Lizzie, a great person, and you just plain don't *deserve* the things I dished out on you."  
  
"Well, some good did come of this, didn't it?" Lizzie said. "I mean, Gordo and I *did* finally get together."  
  
"No thanks to me. I just slowed the entire process down. You two are meant to be together, and I messed up the whole equation. I'm a big, stupid catalyst."  
  
"I think you might have your science metaphors mixed up, there," Lizzie said with a smile.  
  
Miranda smiled back, and the light tone to the conversation cemented the change in their relationship from distant to a tentative frienship. "How would I know? I didn't do so hot in chemistry."  
  
Lizzie shook her head. "You should've enlisted Gordo as a study buddy. I aced the class."  
  
"Lizzie McGuire, acing a class?" Miranda said, arching an eyebrow. "Do my ears deceive me?"  
  
"Well, not *aced*, exactly," Lizzie amended. "But I definitely got a better grade than I would have without his help."  
  
"This is a life lesson," Miranda said sagely. "Don't ever go out with your best friend to spite your other best friend, and then abandon the both of them. Otherwise you'll never pass chemistry."  
  
Lizzie giggled, and threw an arm around Miranda's shoulders. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too." 


	7. Uncertain Futures

Disclaimer: no one mentioned belongs to me, I guarantee it.  
  
Still Unexpected  
Chapter Seven: Uncertain Futures  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
It was late afternoon, and Lizzie was at cheerleading practice. She'd spent the entire weekend vegged out in front of ESPN, watching cheerleading competitions, and was now convinced that her squad had the skills to make it to at least regionals, if not state. So she had proposed her idea to Coach Wakefield, who had loved it, and was now making the squad work long, grueling hours. And while Gordo supported most of Lizzie's decisions, and felt it was good that she had something to strive for, it left him with empty afternoons.  
  
So he'd opted instead to go to the library, to find something new to pique his interest. He thought he'd try nonfiction. He was always up for learning something new, and the nonfiction section was located in the basement of the library, dark and quiet and relaxing.  
  
Gordo disappeared into an aisle, scanning the rows of books for anything worth reading. "Does gardening make you hot?" a sultry voice whispered in his ear.  
  
Gordo jumped, and whirled around, heart racing. It was Andie.  
  
"Jeez, Andie, could you not do that?"  
  
"What, mock your taste in literature?" she said, gesturing vaguely at the stacks. "Not that you can call it literature."  
  
"No, sneaking up on me. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I know you don't think much of me, Gordo, but insinuating that I'm illiterate is insulting, to say the least."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"You implied it."  
  
"I didn't mean what are you doing in a library -- or maybe I did, I don't know," he frowned. He shook his head, trying to clear his muddled brain. "I mean, what are you doing in the gardening section? You said yourself it's not that fascinating."  
  
"You got me there." She flashed him a grin. "I work here."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah. Is it that much of a surprise?"  
  
"Kinda, yeah. I've been coming here since...well, since I was old enough to read, and I've never seen you in the library before today."  
  
"Well, they only hired me a month ago, and until today, I've just been working the children's room. Which I imagine you don't go in much."  
  
Gordo had to smile at that. "True."  
  
"Soooo," she drawled, rocking on her heels. "What *are* you here for? I know where everything is, if you need any help. Kama sutra, perhaps?" she said, raising one eyebrow and smiling suggestively.  
  
Gordo choked. Andie watched with obvious amusement as he coughed and got his bearings straight. "Say what?"  
  
She laughed. "Perhaps not."  
  
"I have a girlfriend, Andie," he said.  
  
"Well isn't that lovely for you. Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because you're clearly hitting on me."  
  
Why did she act as though she found everything funny? "Am I? We certainly are full of ourselves, aren't we, Gordo," she said, leaning in so that the breath from her last words tickled his ears.  
  
Gordo reeled backwards. "Girlfriend," he repeated stoutly.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "McGuire, right?"   
  
"Yeah, Lizzie. *Your* former idol," he added pointedly.  
  
"Well then." Finally, Andie had been struck dumb. Gordo took this opportunity to slip into the next aisle.  
  
She met him at the front of it. "Trying to get rid of me, Gordo?"  
  
"Yes," he said bluntly.  
  
Andie didn't look the slightest bit disturbed by this. "So I'm making you uncomfortable."  
  
"You're stalking me in the practically abandoned library basement. It's like a cheesy movie."  
  
"Well, you always said I was unoriginal. Although, funny, at the time, you didn't seem to mind." She leaned in again, and Gordo found himself pressed back against the shelf.  
  
"Yeah, well, things change. And you should know that you were never the one I wanted."  
  
"I'm wounded, Gordo."  
  
"I think it's safe to say that the mood of the afternoon has officially been killed," Gordo announced, pushing away from the books. "See ya."  
  
As he moved past her, Andie put her hand on his shoulder. Not in an intense or forceful way, though, and he looked back at her. "Aw, c'mon. Stay just a little bit. Please? No one ever comes down here much, and there's not much to do after I've shelved things, so I get bored. You're not gonna leave poor little old me here, bored and alone with no one to talk to, are you?"  
  
"It's work; it's not supposed to be fun," Gordo pointed out.  
  
Andie dropped the pout. "Okay, fine. But it's not like you have anything better to do while Lizzie's at practice, do you?"  
  
Gordo sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, as much as he didn't really want to be there, the girl had a point. "Okay, fine. I'll stay."  
  
~~~~~  
  
As a collection of tired, sweaty, and breathless cheerleaders poured into the locker room, Kate let out a groan. "I can't handle this."  
  
"It's been one practice, Kate," Lizzie said, reaching into her locker for her jeans. She figured it would be easier -- and a lot more sanitary to just go home and shower, then change into fresh clothes she hadn't been wearing all day. "You've been doing this for years now, and you can't hack it?"  
  
"FYI, McGuire, for those long years, I wasn't doing it competitively. I was doing it for popularity purposes, and then I was doing it because I didn't know what else to do." She sighed, and sank on the bench next to her best friend. "I still don't know what to do," she admitted. "It sucks not knowing what your future holds, you know? Like, Gordo's the director, and Larry's the scientist/math/techno-geek, and Parker wants to be a social worker."  
  
"You make it sound like everyone has this master plan," Lizzie said, standing up so she could change her shirt. After Kate's bisexuality statement, Lizzie had been a little uncomfortable changing around her, but Kate always had the good grace to look away. "I mean, honestly, do you think *I* have a plan?" Lizzie continued. "Hell no. And I'm in a relationship with a guy that knows everything about himself. It's hard."  
  
With a sigh, she did the last button on her shirt and returned to her position next to Kate. "It's...it's really hard," she admitted softly. "I'm terrified about the end of the year. Gordo sent in an early application to NYU's film program, and you and I both know he's gonna get in. And me...I have no idea what I want. Well, I mean, I do, sorta...the only thing I want right now is Gordo, and I'm gonna lose him, Kate. He's going to go to New York and I'm going to be stuck. What the hell do I do?"  
  
Kate shrugged. "Talk to him. I know that the very thought freaks you out, but this is Gordo and he'll listen and understand."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right."  
  
"As for the future...don't worry about the future. Some people go into college having no idea what they want to do with their lives. Don't put yourself into a panic just yet. If you're thirty and still clueless, give me a call."  
  
"You're smarter than anyone gives you credit for, McGuire."  
  
"Gracias." 


	8. To Be Accepted

Disclaimer: no one mentioned belongs to me, I guarantee it.  
  
Still Unexpected  
  
Chapter Eight: To Be Accepted  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Yet another afternoon found Gordo at the library with nothing to do. Lizzie was going nuts, trying to fill out college applications, pass her classes, take the cheerleaders to regionals, and have some semblance of a social life. Fortunately, the latter included him specifically, and while Gordo was grateful that he got to see her more than, say, Kate, Miranda, or Larry, it still wasn't enough, especially on dull afternoons like this when he'd finished all of his homework already and didn't feel up for yet another Everybody Loves Raymond rerun.  
  
Gordo was sitting at a back table, hunched over a book on Ancient Egypt. Next to him, there was the grating screech of a chair being pulled out, and the groan of a body being put in it. With the slightest of sighs, because his reading really had been interesting, he looked up from his book. "Oh, hey, Andie."  
  
"'Oh, hey, Andie,'" she mimicked. "Could you sound any more bored? Am I that uninteresting, Gordo?"  
  
"You're plenty interesting, all right," Gordo said with an eye roll, returning his gaze to the pages open in front of him.  
  
Andie slammed the book shut in one fluid motion. "I'm your only friend, David Gordon. You'd think you'd be a little nicer to me."  
  
"My only friend? Please, Robinson, I've got more friends than you. Closer friends than you."  
  
"Then why are you here with *me*?" she countered.  
  
Gordo sighed. He clearly wasn't going to get any reading done. "If you want to know the truth, I don't really want to go home."  
  
"Why not? Parental troubles?"  
  
"No, the mail."  
  
She peered at him, confused. "Your dad..?"  
  
"No, the *mail*. As in, mailman, post office, UPS?"  
  
"Ohhh. Okay. What's in the mail?"  
  
"A rejection letter from NYU."  
  
"You got rejected from NYU?"  
  
He sighed, his head dropping on the cover of the book. It was a thick tome, therefore soft enough that he didn't get a headache. "Probably."  
  
"Wait. *Probably*? As in, you haven't *gotten* the letter yet, you're just stressing for no good reason? Please, Gordo, you're a lock for NYU. Don't kid yourself. You applied early admission?" He nodded. "They're probably falling all over themselves to have you. You're paranoid, and you shouldn't be. But don't stress," she added in an unusually (unusual for her) sincere, kind voice, patting his arm. "This happens to the best of us."  
  
"You're a junior. What do you know about college?"  
  
"Hey, I shelved a guide to nailing the SATs, just this hour," she said proudly. "Listen, okay, you go home, you go get your mail, and I'll bet you twenty bucks that you have a big, fat acceptance package waiting for you."  
  
Gordo stood up. "I don't have twenty bucks."  
  
Andie winked at him. "Getting cocky now, are we? Fine, no bet. But I'm still right."  
  
"If you say so," Gordo said. He handed her the book. "Here, you get paid to shelve this. I don't."  
  
"Oof! This thing weighs a ton, Gordo!" she called after him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gordo slipped into his usual seat with an unusual amount of suaveness at lunch the next day. Lizzie had known Gordo her entire life, and he always just plunked himself in a chair. No finesse, no grand entrance.  
  
The grin on his face was ear-to-ear, and he was practically glowing. Lizzie couldn't help but smile, he looked totally gorgeous with this sudden rush of too-cool-for-school confidence, even if it was so un-Gordo.  
  
His wide grin had caught everyone's attention, and they all looked at him. "What's up, Gordo/?" Larry asked.  
  
Although it seemed impossible, his smile got bigger. "I got in," he proclaimed.  
  
He was met by a collection of blank stares, until he elaborated, "NYU's film program, early acceptance."  
  
Suddenly their circle exploded. "Ohmigod!" Kate shrieked, as Larry crowed and threw his arm around Gordo's shoulders proudly. Everyone leapt from their seats to hug and congratulate him.  
  
Everyone except Lizzie.  
  
She fixed a smile on her face as the crowd settled, then leaned over and kissed him quickly. "I'm so proud of you," she said. which was true. She *was* proud. Proud, but not necessarily happy.  
  
How could this have happened?  
  
Well, duh, Frizz, she admonished herself. Using the unfavorable nickname Angel Lieberman had bestowed upon her in middle school seemed appropriate now, seeing as how she was acting like a dumb blond.  
  
She *knew* Gordo wanted to go to NYU. Knew he'd applied. Knew he was a total shoo-in.  
  
Lizzie wanted the best for Gordo, but she was almost disappointed he had gotten in.  
  
It was like when he'd been given the chance to skip ahead. She was happy for him, she was proud of him, but she didn't want to lose him.  
  
It was worse now. Bigger. He wouldn't just be gone for a couple of months. He'd be gone for four years, maybe longer.  
  
To New York.  
  
*New York*.  
  
The east coast.  
  
Away from Hillridge. Away from Lizzie.  
  
As Gordo talked incessantly about his acceptance package and all the pros of NYU, he was too excited to notice that Lizzie was almost in tears.  
  
She had to get out of there. Smiling, she said, "Hate to break up the party, guys, but I've gotta go talk to Coach Wakefield." She kissed Gordo's cheek and repeated how proud she was of him.  
  
Then she locked herself in a stall of the first floor girls' bathroom and sobbed. 


	9. Choices

Disclaimer: no one mentioned belongs to me, I guarantee it.  
  
Still Unexpected  
  
Chapter Nine: Choices  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
It was hard to feel too upset with Gordo's tongue in her mouth (honestly now). That evening found the couple both completely free, in Gordo's room with the full intention of studying for their biology test the next day, but as always, ended up making out.  
  
It felt good, but still, she couldn't help but wonder how many more times she was going to be with Gordo like this; couldn't help but start a mental countdown.  
  
They broke apart, and Gordo ran a hand through his hair, smirking a little. "So how was practice?" he asked, annoyingly nonchalant, while Lizzie's world was collapsing around her. Of course, he didn't *know* that it was, but all the same.  
  
Lizzie tugged down the hem of her shirt anxiously. "Uh, okay, I guess. Hard. Regionals is next weekend, so..."  
  
He nodded. "I know."  
  
She gazed at him, pleading. "You're gonna be there, right?"  
  
Gordo blinked at her like she was speaking gibberish. "Of course."  
  
Lizzie bit her lip. "Swear?"  
  
He laughed shortly. "Liz, of course. I wouldn't miss that for anything. Why would you even ask?"  
  
"'Cause," she said lamely. "I...I dunno." She looked away. "Just..."  
  
He waited patiently, but she couldn't go through with it. Here she was, wanting to tell him that more than anything, she'd wanted NYU to toss his application in the trash. "N--nothing. Nothing." Lizzie sighed, shuffled her feet, shifted her weight, averted her eyes.  
  
"Lizzie," he said, one word, heavily weighted with limited patience.  
  
"Okay, fine, the thing is..." she sighed again. "The thing is...I'm afraid you're going to go off and forget about me."  
  
He raised one eyebrow incredulously. "Forget you? Forget you?" He laughed. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"I don't know. Am I?"  
  
Gordo shook his head, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "Lizzie, you are, to use a sucky cliche, and if I ever use it again, please stab me in the forehead...but you're the love of my life. I was *meant* to be with you, I know that. The very idea that I could ever possibly forget you is...well, it's nuts, is what it is." He wrapped her into his arms. "Lizzie, I love you. And nothing is going to change that."  
  
Lizzie nodded, unable to speak. She cried softly into his shoulder. She hated herself for being so weak about this, and about showing her weakness, but at the same time she was relieved to finally get it off her chest.  
  
He rubbed her back gently for awhile, then took hold of her shoulders and held her out at arm's length.  
  
"Just say the word, Lizzie," he whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just say the word, and I'll forget it. I will. I'll call up the school personally and be like, 'you know what, New York, screw you. Lizzie needs me.' And I won't look back. I'd do that for you."  
  
It was tempting. It was so tempting... And she knew he would do it, too. Gordo gave up so much for her, and she knew deep in her heart, aside from all of her insecurities, that if he was throwing that option at her, he would go through with whatever she decided.  
  
But as much as she didn't want to let him go, she also didn't want him to have given up his entire future for her. "Gordo, don't be ridiculous. This is your dream."  
  
"My dream is to be a director. You don't necessarily need film school to accomplish that."  
  
"But this is what you've always wanted."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. *You're* what I've always wanted, McGuire, and now that I have you, I don't want to lose you. Don't you realize that I'm just as scared as you are? That I'm just as worried that while I'm thousands of miles away in New York, you suddenly find a guy that's hot and funny and everything you've ever wanted? Don't you know that I lie awake at night, waiting for the day that you figure out that you could do better?"  
  
"Gordo, *you're* hot and funny and everything I've ever wanted. Really. You're my best friend! You've always always *always* been there for me, and I'm never going to forget that. I love you more than anything. Even chocolate," she said with a tiny grin, which he reciprocated for a fraction of a second before putting on his serious face once again.  
  
"I won't go," he insisted. "You just say the word, and I'll drop the whole stupid idea."  
  
"No, Gordo, you should go. I know this is important to you, no matter how much you're trying to hide it. I know you want this."  
  
"I don't want it if you don't."  
  
"Jeez, Gordo, if you flake out on New York and miss something good, I'm never going to forgive myself."  
  
"You know, there are other options. I mean, what's committing us to separate coasts? There're some damned good film schools here in California. Hell, this is the state that houses Hollywood. And if that doesn't pan out, there are plenty of colleges in New York that would be thrilled to take you. Nothing is set in stone yet, McGuire."  
  
"I know, I know," she said, running a hand through her hair in frustration. "I'm just scared, is all."  
  
"And I'm not?" he said. "We're all scared about the future. Look at Kate. She loves Parker, but she's afraid to let anyone know because she's worried about taking on the responsibilities and pressure that's gonna come with being Hillridge's first officially gay couple. That can't be easy."  
  
"Are you saying that her situation is harder than ours?" Lizzie said, pouting slightly.  
  
Gordo shook his head. "That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that everyone is scared of what the future holds, is all. But you shouldn't worry too much. We're soul mates, right? Which means that no matter what happens, we'll find each other again. If not in this life, then in the next."  
  
Lizzie looked at her shoes, taking this in. She hadn't thought that Gordo believed in the concept of soul mates, but his firm support of their destiny was nothing if not comforting. Slowly a smile crept onto her face, tiny but there, and she glanced at Gordo. "I love you."  
  
"I know." 


End file.
